Through These Years
by Isabella Swan-Mikaelson
Summary: Harry Potter gets fed up with no one believing that both Snape and Draco are up to something, so he take matters into his own hands by leaving behind a jar full of memories that the Order, Draco and Narcissia Malfoy sit and watch together
1. Chapter 1: Memories in a Jar

Through These Years

**Summary:**** Harry Potter gets fed up with no one believing that both Snape and Draco are up to something, so he take matters into his own hands by leaving behind a jar full of memories that the Order, Draco and Narcissia Malfoy sit and watch together**

**A/n:**** this takes place in Harry Potter's 6th year and season 2-3 VD, each episode between season 2-3 is a memory, so the chapter will be named after episode. Okay... On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Memories In A Jar

Harry James Potter sat on the bed in the room that he shared with his best friend, Ronald Weasley.

He recently just told Remus his suspicions about Draco and Snape plotting something, but Remus just blew it off; saying that Dumbledore trusted Snape. He's annoyed that no one, not even his friends, Ron and Hermione are taking his theory of Draco being a Death Eater seriously.

Even with the evidence that was in front of their faces, still Her minor and Ron failed to believe that the young Malfoy heir was recently turned into a Death Eater and plotting something with Snape, Harry then got to his feet; walked to his mirror and sighed as he stared at his reflection.

"If they don't believe me now, they won't believe me at all." Harry spoke to himself, he then pointed his wand at his forehead, thinking of the memories that he wished to remove and placed them all in a small jar that stood on the dressing table.

"Hopefully they believe me after this."

Placing the lid on the jar, closing it tightly, he then reached in the desk draw to grab two freshly clean parchment; dipped his quill in the ink and proceeded to write a letter to Dumbledore.

**_Dear Dumbledore,_** Harry started to write then froze slightly wondering what to put next; a small smile came to his face.

**_I have found something that may interest you, I would like to hold a emergency Order meeting._**

**_Harry_**

Taking Hedwing, he tied the letter to one of her feet and watched as she took off into the air; smiling once he then turned back to the mirror and tapped himself with his wand, slowly he watched himself grow a few inches, his hair slightly growing and changing color and his eyes stayed the same green only a little darker.

Harry Potter was no more, staring back at him was the Original vampire-wizard Elijah Peveral. He placed the memory filled jar upon his bed, with a small note and then disappeared with a small 'pop'.


	2. Chapter 2: Rose part I

**Through these Years**

**Summary:**** Harry Potter gets fed up with no one believing that both Snape and Draco are up to something, so he takes matters into his own hands by leaving behind a jar full of memories that the Order, Draco and Narcissia Malfoy sit and watch together.**

**P.s:**** Many of you have told me that I didn't add in many reactions from the Order, Draco or his mother from Elijah beheading Trevor- which I re read and agree with. So here I am giving you the updated version with the **_**reactions**_** this time. Hopefully it lives up to your expectations!**

**If not…. Oh well I tried, right? O.o**

**Hehe, okay on with the story! (Should keep away from sugar though -.-)**

* * *

Chapter 2: _Rose_

_Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London England_

Hermione Granger, one of the best friends to Harry Potter- the boy who lived- thought that it was weird for the growing boy not to come down from one of his many anger tantrums for food. Glancing at every single one of the Order of the Phoenix members, Severus Snape included- who decided to stay for dinner against Sirius's hopes of having a pleasant dinner.

"Haven't you all noticed that Harry hasn't come down from his room?" Hermione perked up, looking towards the stairs that lead to the said bedroom. "Isn't that a little unusual, especially for Harry?"

"L've 'im one Hermoninny." Ronald Weasley, the other best friend of Harry Potter's who shoved another piece of sausage into his already filled mouth.

"Ronald, what have I told you about talking with your mouth full?" his mother, Molly Weasley scolded. "Honestly, you weren't brought up in a pig sty!"

Ronald or 'Ron' to most people swallowed his mouthful then proceeded to speak again to Hermione, who rolled her eyes in annoyance towards his childish acts. "Leave him alone, Hermione. He might need a few more minutes to cool off before facing us again."

"But surely he would've come down for at least a bite or two- right?" Ginny added her concern for her crush. "Mum, can I go up and see if Harry wants anything to eat?"

"Ginny, don't bother the boy." Molly replied, making the young red haired witch pout. "He will come down when he feels hungry."

Ginny then darted her eyes over to Hermione; who nodded non verbally at the silent plea in Ginny's eyes to check on their friend, Hermione blurted out so kind of lie so that she go upstairs.

Once she got to the top stairs, instead turning into the hallway that leads to the room she shared with Ginny, she turned left and headed down towards Harry and Ron's room; where to her surprise was very, _very_ quiet.

She at least expected a yell out in frustration, hell she would even care for something to break from being thrown across the room in anger- but no sound came.

No glass breaking, no yells, cries or sobs were heard- hell not even a cricket was chirping!

"Harry?" Hermione called softly, knocking once as she took hold of the doorknob- hearing nothing, she opened the door enough to let her head slide in to take a look around the room.

The room was still intact, in fact the room was a little cleaner and smelled a little fresher than she remembered when she last came up here to talk to Harry and Ron alone; noticing that Harry was not in the room, she was about to turn around and walk out when something small caught her eye.

A jar

Hermione thinking that it was quite odd that Harry was not in his room, his belongings were still in place; she also thought it was quite odd that the only thing apart from her missing friend that was out of place in the room was the jar. Quickly, curiosity gotten the better of her, Hermione walked towards Harry's bed, picked up the jar and noticed the small, piece of parchment beside it.

Strangely, the jar felt warm to the touch; she then noticed the small black twirling clouds that were filled to the jar's brim, her eyebrows knitted together out of confusion as to why there was a jarful of memories sitting on Harry bed.

Was these Harry's memories?

Hearing the voices of Dumbledore, Kingsley and to her surprise and that of the Order's- Draco and Narcissia Malfoy, getting slightly curious as to what Harry had up his sleeve that required the need for Narcissia and Draco- Hermione had a hunch that it was Harry who wrote to Dumbledore to have the young male Malfoy heir and his mother here at the next Order meeting, she made her way back downstairs just as Mirvena McGonagall, the deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts- school of witchcraft and wizardry flooed herself into the kitchen's fireplace and almost walked into the back of a confused Narcissia Malfoy.

….

_Number 13, Grimmauld Place rooftop, London England_

Elijah Harry James Peveral watched with his usual expression as the brunette witch, he had come to call a friend and also one of the brightest witches he had met; when he was Harry Potter gather his memories and made her way downstairs.

Finally the truth about himself would finally be out in the open and that of his family.

He had enough of people lying about his _real_ birth and true _identity _and who was really, truly the _Dark Lord_. Elijah knew very well that Voldemort wasn't really as evil as everyone, including Voldemort himself, thought- yes he had killed so many people- but through his connections within the wizardry and vampire world, mainly his sister, Rebekah and sometimes his brother Finn or Kol would tell him that someone else was pulling the _strings _and that Voldemort and his loyal followers were the _puppets_.

Suddenly his phone started to buzz, looking down at the text he just received from one of the Salvatore brothers; the smile was gone from his face as his expression turned to that of annoyance.

Looks like he was needed back in Mystic Falls once again.

With a slight popping sound, Elijah Peveral disappeared into thin air.

….

_Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London England_

"What's the meaning of this, Albus?" Mirvena McGonagall demanded as she continued to dust the floo power from her robes, her eyes not leaving the Malfoys. "Why are the Malfoys here?"

Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy Manor and fortune wondered that in silence, as his cold grey eyes swept over the figures of his fellow schoolmates and the Order members; he was just about to head over to Nott's place when Dumbledore requested to see both his mother and himself. Knowing that he hadn't done anything wrong, considering that it was the holidays, Draco was quite confused and almost demanded to know why from the damn aging oaf.

Narcissia Malfoy without a moment's thought- though Draco tried to make her see reason of attending something as vulgar and disregarding as the _Order of the Phoenix_ meetings- jumped at the chance to protect her only child with all she had to offer on the table.

"Why have you gathered us today for, Albus?" Kingsley asked, as he sat down between Sirius Black and the Weasley twins, hopping to stop either one of them from doing something to the young Malfoy heir. "Surely, you have an explanation as to why I had to leave an important meeting with Fudge and the other Mythical council members?"

The chatter started to build up once again along the line of hidden wands pointed directly at the Malfoys, daring them to even think about pulling something over their eyes.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled, as he gained control of the meeting. "Where is Harry?"

"Potter?" Snape sneered, earning annoyed looks from people, mainly Sirius. "He has been cooped up in his room for the past hour and a half."

"Molly, mind getting him?" Dumbledore asked, as he got a nod from the red haired woman. "He is needed for this meeting since was the one that actually organized it."

"Harry did this?" Sirius asked, his head slightly piped up in the mentioning of his godson. "Why?"

"He didn't say much in his letter- all he said was for me to bring along the members of the Order that was not here and the Malfoys." Dumbledore answered truthfully. "He never mentioned anything else."

Before could even take a step towards the staircase that lead towards the rooms, Hermione Granger came into everyone view; she then handed a jar to Dumbledore and then looked towards the Malfoys confused as well.

"Harry is _not_ in his room." Hermione spoke, answering everyone's silent questions. "I had already checked- all I found was this jar and a _strange_ letter."

"What, Harry got to be in that room!"

"Does he know the danger he is in if he steps one foot out of this house without an escort?" Molly gasped; frightened for the boy she had come to call a son.

"Where is he?" Draco piped up, earning small looks of annoyance, confusion or curiosity. "I mean- how could you not notice Potter _leaving_?"

"Maybe the _letter_ will tell us where Harry had gone off too?" Ginny spoke up- looking towards the letter that Hermione held in her hands, wanting to know what information it contained and hopefully get Harry back to safety before she loses him for good.

"I can help with that," Hermione added, earning looks from people. "When I found that jar which Professor Dumbledore is holding, this letter which I'm holding was beside it- but as I said before it's _strange_."

"Strange?" Alastair Moody repeated; earning jumps from half of the table considering they never heard him enter the house. "What do you mean by _strange_, Miss Granger?"

"I mean- It's in Harry writing but it doesn't sound like him at all."

"Well come on now girl!" Moody added, as he took up the small space between Arthur Weasley and Severus Snape space. "Get on with reading that _strange_ letter, we haven't got all night!"

"Right…" Hermione muttered, unfolding the letter.

_To whoever is reading this note; I do apologize for my sudden departure but I am needed elsewhere._

_I know you must be all wondering where I am; I shall just give you light details- I am in my hometown in Virginia, which is where I am requested to be._

_If you please turn to the jar which I am pretty sure by now is in the capable hands of Albus Dumbledore?_

_Within that jar is that of the memories belonging to me, the __true__ me. Not the bumbling child you have come to known._

_I wish you all to know the __real__ me, including you Draco Malfoy- yes I know you are there as by my request to Dumbledore..._

Draco Malfoy slightly pipped his head up towards Hermione, who was still reading the letter- why did Potter required him?

_... To know me a little more better._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Peveral_

"Peveral?" Molly muttered, looking slightly confused. "Why did he sign Peveral, isn't he a Potter?"

"It seems…" Dumbledore added, as the chatter started up once again. "There is more to Harry Potter than we had already known."

With a slight flick of his wand, Dumbledore's prized pensive popped into the middle of the dining table; with another flick of his wand, the pensive started to expand and covered every inch of the table.

"Wickedly…" Fred started, wriggling his eyebrows towards George.

"…Cool!" George finished, earning slight laughs from everyone, including a half smile from Snape.

"Now…" Dumbledore said, as he picked up the first memory witch his wand dropped it into the pensive. "Shall we?"

_**The swirling of the black clouds stopped as the members of the Order found themselves in an abandoned house.**_

"Where are we?" Ginny mumbled, looking around the house and then noticed that the furniture was starting to form all around them. "Who's that?"

The Order looked towards whom Ginny Weasley was talking about

_… **An unknown girl was sitting on the old, dusty looking couch fidgeting with her fingers, looking as if she was trying to calm herself down while another woman grabbed the large duffle bag beside the girl on the couch and moved around quickly as if she was getting ready to bolt.**_

_**Footsteps were heard as a man walked into the room- **which Ginny and Hermione noticed that he was very handsome. **"He's here." The man said, as he walked down the stairs making the girl sit upright on the couch and the woman to freeze. "This is a mistake."**_

_**"No, I told you I'll get us out of this-You have to trust me."**_

_**"NO!" the man yelled, pointing directly at the woman. "He wants me dead, Rose!"**_

_**The woman, Rose pointed towards the girl on the couch. "He wants her more."**_

_**"I can't do this- you give her to him." The man said, panicking. "He'll give you mercy; I need to get out of here."**_

_**"Hey," Rose said, grabbing the man's hands and looked him directly in the eyes. "What are we?"**_

_**The man sighed before he answered her. "We're family." The man panted. "Forever."**_

_**Three loud knocks was heard as both Rose and the unknown man started to slightly panic a little and looked towards the girl on the couch.**_

_**"He's scared…" the girl, who could finally talk whispered as she looked towards the panicking man and Rose.**_

_**Rose then grabbed the man's hand, whispering into his ear. "Stay here with her and don't make a sound."**_

_**Rose then raced up the stairs that the man walked down moments ago and disappeared, the memory scene then was slightly shifted to the door to the house opening up and a tall, handsome man stood on the doorstep, looking around slightly and then stepped over the threshold.**_

"Oh my world…" Hermione gasped, looking directly in the face of the handsome man. "I don't believe my eyes!"

"Care to explain, Miss Granger?"

"Don't you know who that is, Professor?" Hermione asked Snape, looking at him.

"No, I do not recall who that is."

"That- Professor." Hermione explained, as she watched the man stand beside the opened front door. "Is Elijah Harry James Peveral."

"Wait, Elijah Harry James Peveral?" Draco repeated, looking slightly lost. "Didn't Potter sign off as Harry James Peveral?"

"Yes, in fact he did." Hermione replied, looking at Draco as if he had a second head but then shook her head and turned to the rest of the people with them. "So I'm guessing that Harry is Elijah…"

"You can't possibly be saying that, that man standing there is Harry James Potter, my godson!" Sirius muttered, shaking his head. "Harry is just a boy and that man doesn't even look anything like James or Lilly! I was there when Lily gave birth to Harry!"

"I was there too," McGonagall spoke up, looking towards the memory Elijah- her eyebrows knitted together. "It stated that the Peveral family disappeared without a trace."

"Are you quite sure, that is Elijah Peveral. Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, getting a nod from Hermione in return.

"Quite certain it is, Professor." Hermione replied as Elijah was greeted by Rose.

_"**Rosemarie." Elijah greets Rose and nods once as she pauses in front of him. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"**_

_"**Yes, in here." Rose replied- inclining to an empty room to the left of Elijah. "Yeah… you have to forgive the house."**_

_"**Oh," Elijah replied, looking at the door then back at Rose. "Just a little dirt." He then closes the door while walking into the room and then added. "I completely understand."**_

_**They both walk into the room as Elijah gets straight to the point. "So tell me, what gives you the courage to call me?"**_

_"**I wanted my freedom," Rose replies as Elijah's back faces her. "I'm tired of running; you're in a **position** to grant me that."**_

_"**I have complete authority to grant pardons to you and that pet of yours- what is his name you use to call- Trevor" Elijah answers, sighing. "If I see fit."**_

_"**Katarina Petrova." Rose blurts out, gaining Elijah attention then.**_

_"**What is it?" Elijah asked, as he sat down and looked towards her.**_

_"**She didn't burn in the church in 1864." Rose pauses, looking at Elijah.**_

_"**Continue." Elijah demands.**_

_"**She survived." Rose adds.**_

_"**And where is she?" Elijah asks, making Rose glance upwards.**_

_"**You don't seem surprised by this."**_

_"**Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilisation which is a mere 3 hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I satirised it had everything to do with Katarina. Do you have her in your procession?"**_

_"**No," Rose said, walking forward. "We have better. I have a doppelgänger."**_

"Doppelgänger?"

"A carbon copy of the original person who died." Hermione replied to Ginny's question, earning an eye roll from Draco Malfoy. "What? I read a lot okay?"

"May we please continue on with this memory before we all starve to death?" Ron muttered, as his hands rubbed his noisy stomach.

"Honestly Ronald!" Molly scolded, shaking her head towards him "You just had your supper!"

_"**It's impossible." Elijah scoffed. "Her family line ended with her, I know that from the facts."**_

_"**The facts are **wrong**." Rose tested, making Elijah couched further towards her as if he meant business.**_

_"**Well, show her to me."**_

_"**Elijah;" Rose said, walking towards him more. "You're a man of honour, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say again."**_

_"**You have my word that I will pardon you." Elijah replied.**_

_"**Follow me." Rose added as she turned and exited the room followed shortly by Elijah.**_

_**The scene then shifted back into the room where the man now known as Trevor and the girl Rose called the 'doppelgänger' resided in.**_

_**The doppelgänger was pacing up and down, wiping her eyes with the tissue she held in her hand- when she heard the footsteps of Elijah and Rose re-entering the room, she turned to face them both.**_

_**Elijah was speechless as he looked at the girl before him, he then blurred to face her- making the already scared girl jump and face him.**_

_**To everyone surprise, instead of doing the usual vampiric thing like smelling the scent of the human doppelgänger, Elijah touched her face softly and smiled.**_

_"**Human." Elijah whispered as he grasped her hand, making the poor girl jump as he kissed it. "Hello there."**_

_**Elijah took a step towards the girl, who took a step back as Elijah still held her hand in his- she was shocked, confused and slightly scared by his mixed actions. "We have a long journey ahead of us, we should be going."**_

_**"Please don't let him take me." The girl pleaded with either Rose or Trevor, but they were not listening to her as Elijah also looked towards them.**_

_"**One more care of business then we're done." Elijah added, as he let go of her hand and walked over to both Trevor and Rose.**_

_**Trevor breathed with relief but didn't look Elijah in the eye as he stopped in front of him. "I've waited for this day for so long, Elijah." Trevor said. "I'm truly, very sorry."**_

_"**Don't flatter me with apologises," Elijah muttered, he then looked towards the girl and slightly smiled. "It's not your fault."**_

_"**Yes," Trevor muttered, nodding. "Yes it is- you trusted me with Katarina but I failed you."**_

_"**Well, yes you are the guilty one." Elijah added, circling Trevor as he was the prey. "And Rose aided you out of loyalty and I honour her for that…" then he paused in front of Trevor. "Where was **your** loyalty?"**_

_"**I beg for your forgiveness."**_

_"**So, it is granted." Elijah replied smiling at him which Trevor return but before Trevor could even get another peep out Elijah quickly beheaded him making both Rose and the human girl scream.**_

"Did that just happen?"

"Holy Merlin! This Harry is cool!"

"George Arthur Weasley!" Molly scolded, glaring at George as he sheepishly smiled back at his mother. "You do not ever think that someone beheading another person is cool even if it is Harry!"

"Sorry, but it's true!"

"Yeah mum, this Harry beats the bumbling; black haired James Potter look alike we have all came to know!" Fred added, earning a slap on the head from his mother. "Merlin woman, lighten up- we were joking!"

"Albus, what does this mean?"

Dumbledore stood there shocked at Elijah's actions towards Trevor who pleaded for mercy and forgiveness…

This Elijah or Harry could give Voldemort a run for his money and takes the top notch in evil.

"I have no idea what it means, Mirvena… But I am intended to find out what this man possibly knows about Harry bloodline."

_"**You…" Rose muttered, crying as she watched Trevor's blood run onto the white tiled floor of the dining room.**_

_"**Don't Rose," Elijah replied as he cleaned of his bloodied hands with the silk cloth. "Now that you have granted your freedom."**_

_**He then turned back to the human girl, who had her mouth covered with her hands to try and stop the sobs escape from her; she then looked towards Elijah with fright as the thought of him killing her went through her mind.**_

_**Elijah then noticed that he did something he wished he hadn't done in front of her.**_

_"**Forgive me for that dear one." Elijah said as he stepped over Trevor beheaded body and stood in front of her again. "Now where were we? Ah yes… introductions. I'm Elijah Peveral and you are…?"**_

_"**E… Elena Gilbert."**_

_**The memory started to get foggy as the black swirls started to change into nothing.**_

All the Order gasped as they removed themselves from the pensive, trying to recover from what they had just watched.

"Why did he do that for?"

"What does he have to do with Harry's disappearance?"

"What is going on?"

Dumbledore raised his hands for them to quiet down, which they did. "We shall figure this out in the morning- I believe that Harry Potter is somewhere safe- do not worry about him. But what I do believe we need to do is finding somewhere for young Minster Malfoy to sleep for the night."


End file.
